Nations of the Future
by SilverDawn15
Summary: 3500 AD: A thousand years after the Nuclear War. New countries rise to take over some already gone countries, but some countries survived the war. A few secrets from the disappeared countries arrive and surprise everyone. And not all secrets are good. What happens when the peace is starting to be shattered? Warning: some yaoi and a lot of language.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia

Nations of the Future

Prologue

The year was 3500 AD, a good thousand years after the Nuclear War. Tensions from WW3 from 2495-2500 caused by Brazil led to the Nuclear War started by North Korea and destroyed several countries: most of the countries in Europe, all of the countries in South America, most of the countries in Asia, very few countries in Africa, and almost all of the countries in North America.

The surviving countries: Germany, the northern half of Italy, Canada, Iceland, Australia, the African countries, Latvia, Sealand, and surprisingly Australia's younger brother: the continent Antarctica. There were three personifications that survived from their countries destruction but had a limited time to exist.

From the remains of what used to be the southern island of Japan, rose a new young country by the name of Kogea, the name is Japanese for 'Small Pangea'. The personification looked like a girl with black hair that reached mid-back, her bangs, covered her right eye, and her visible eye was a golden-orange that would darken when she felt negative emotion but there was one problem.

'She' was entirely male.

He found the personification of Japan when he had a few minutes left to exist and quickly turned him from a personification of a country to a personification of his capital Kedatài. They looked similar in personality and face structure but they weren't related at all. Instead Australia and Antarctica noticed the near exact features of their deceased mother Pangea, who was his past life.

From the ashes of Russia, China, Mongolia, and Kazakhstan, rose another new young country by the name of Hanakata. The personification was truly female with knee-length dark silver hair, that she sometimes puts in a ponytail, and bluish-green eyes that holds childish innocence.

She found the personification of China when he had a few minutes left to exist and quickly turned him from a personification of a country to a personification of her capital Sanaou. She and Kogea used to be friends when they were in the stars until something caused them to feel something different for each other.

She expanded her borders to span across Laos, Thailand, Vietnam, and Cambodia as Kogea expanded his borders to the rest of Japan, Taiwan, Philippines, and Indonesia until there was a snag in the borders. Both of them wanted North and South Korea. They discussed it for a while and came to a solution: Kogea would get the halves of North and South Korea that faced him while Hanakata would get the halves of North and South Korea that faced her.

From the remains of what was once America and Cuba, rose two young sibling countries named Hicana and Hakano. Hicana took over what used to be America and took over what used to be Mexico as her twin Hakano took over what used to be Cuba. Hakano always felt inferior to his sister since she had much more territory than him.

Germany expanded his borders to span across Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, and the northern half of France as Italy, after mourning for his older brother's disappearance, expanded his borders to span across Spain, the southern half of France, and Liechtenstein. The two are still good neighbors and friends but Italy always hopes that they could be something more.

The brothers Australia and Antarctica decided to split Chile and Argentina in half between them, Antarctica would get the southern halves since they were close to him and Australia would get the northern halves. Latvia expanded his borders to span across Lithuania, Estonia, Poland, and a part of Great Britain to where Sealand lives and asked him to live with him.

Canada remained at his borders but got Lake Ontario and Erie from Hicana who said that they were useless to her. He found his brother's cat Hero and started raising him with Kumajirou who still couldn't remember his owner's name for once in his life. Finland and Sweden's dog Hanatamago survived and lived with Sealand until they moved to live with Latvia.

Iceland ran to Hong Kong once he heard of the nuclear missile that hit the city-state and destroyed everything. He found his friend and brought him to a hospital in his country which he then later discovered that he had a few minutes to exist and immediately turned him into his capital Reykjavik. He also expanded his borders to span across Sweden, Finland, Denmark, and Norway.

The unclaimed parts of the world that none of the countries claimed were left uncharted in favor for new countries to emerge from them to help fill the Earth again if they promised to not let another world war or nuclear war completely destroy Earth and all traces of life. That was still one problem they faced till today.

It took a while for the surviving countries and personifications to teach the four new countries how to live and represent as a country until they finally got the meaning and different lifestyles to help them flourish in the world. They were also taught that if they got into relationships with each other, war between the two countries will drive them apart.

There was no wars or terrorist attacks as the world slowly repaired itself and the new countries slowly gotten used to being a country on Earth instead of in the stars. None knew about a secret some of the disappeared countries had before they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think the secret is?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Nations of the Future

Chapter One: World Meeting

"...and that's why we should help each other instead of fighting each other." Leona, the new country that rose from Brazil, said with a smile on her face as she finished talking about healing the world and creating new bonds with each other.

"Thank you Leona," Germany said as she giggled and went back to her seat which was next to Italy. "Now Hanakata, you may speak." The silver-haired country walked up to the podium and started her speech about cleaning the radiation from the nuclear weapons and disposing, or destroying, them properly which had a little problem of how to do that.

For the past thousand years a little amount of new countries arrived and helped flourish the world. Leona was one of them, she had dark tanned skin, wild dark brown hair that reached her back, and brown eyes that looked light brown in natural sunlight. She is a bit preppy and ditzy, but she has a heart of gold and likes to see peace everywhere.

Another country rose from the ruins of India and called himself Karachino. He had dark skin, pure black hair that reaches his chin, and dark gray eyes that always hold a serious look in them. He never speaks and when he does, it's like listening to an insult mixed with a threat from him, and he barely shows emotion besides anger.

From the ruins of Romania, rose a country named Arian. She had pale skin, dark green-black hair that was almost shoulder-length and styled the same as Romania's, brownish-green eyes like Bulgaria's, hell she even had fangs like Romania! She said that she was their child when she was discovered, and after a few discussions they decided to drop the questions and let her think what she thinks. She expanded her border to span across Bulgaria since she said that she wants no one else to steal it.

She is quiet and magic-loving since her pet is a visible kitsune (think of Ninetails from Okami but with only one tail), and likes to scare people when they first see her, although she doesn't do it on purpose. She also likes hitting ignorant people with a stick while saying to someone that asks her why she's hitting them: "Take a look at him/her and tell me you haven't wanted to do the same thing."

"Ve~ Can we-a take a break?" Italy asked as he noticed the time and turned to ask Germany. The rest turned towards them, Italy did shout it, and watched with a confused face as the two nations quietly discussed it before they decided to ignore them and returned to the topic at hand.

Sanaou, who was once China, sighed and looked around boredly as Hicana and Hakano got each other's temper fired and started fighting like England and France used too, Reykjavik, who was once Hong Kong, tiredly laid his head on Iceland's shoulder as he closed his eyes, Arian looking around curiously as she petted her pet kitsune, Kedatài, who was once Japan, looked around boredly before Kogea talked to him about something.

Sometimes these meetings were so boring that nations started to doze off, like Reykjavik, or talked about something off topic with each other, like Kogea and Kedatài. Even Karachino didn't want to be there since he was still trying to be a country and establish his borders to span across Pakistan, Afghanistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Uzbekistan, and Turkmenistan.

Unknown to them, a white wolf with red markings came into the conference room and padded towards Kogea before giving him a scroll that was in its mouth. He thanked it and unrolled the scroll to read it and raised his hand as he finished it. "Germany recognizes Kogea." The raven haired country went up to the podium with the letter still in hand.

"From this letter it looks like Latvia helped Sealand expand his borders to span across the rest of Great Britain and Ireland, and they created the Latvian-Sealandic Alliance to ensure peace between their countries. Oh, and Hanatamago found a male dog that she wants to live with her and Sealand."

The others looked around in contentment and, for Reykjavik, in tiredness. A loud yawn reverted throughout the room followed by soft snores as everyone looked towards the culprit that was already asleep on Iceland's shoulder and had no intention of moving from the country's comfortable shoulder.

"Let's come to an end," Germany said as he stood up. "We'll continue tomorrow if everyone can stay avake." Slowly the countries left the room, Iceland was first as he had to carry Reykjavik who snuggled into him. Kogea, the red marked wolf, and Kedatài went out next with Kogea reading over the letter. Hanakata and Sanaou went out next as Hanakata silently laughed about her capital's crush on another capital.

Leona and Arian left a few minutes later talking about Romania and Bulgaria. Canada left unnoticed like before. Hicana and Hakano left mocking each other before another fight broke out. None of the African countries came to the meeting. Australia and Antarctica left as they were talking quietly about something. Then Germany and Italy left the room last, making sure everyone left before they did.

* * *

><p><em>Year: 2495 Subject: Fall of Madagascar<em>

_The year was 2495 AD, and the people of Brazil were getting restless. With the nuclear missiles aimed at their factories, and communism or democracy was putting stress on them so they had enough. Brazil, a young man with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, walked into the building where his boss was and waited for instructions._

_"Ready for the launch." He was asked as a statement instead of a question as he nodded before going over to the desk and pressed a green button. That was when a rocket was launched into the air and aimed to land and destroy Madagascar. The rocket was full of explosives so once the rocket blew up as it touched ground, the explosives would explode too and demolish the small country._

_"We aren't anyone's property." Brazil muttered as he watched on the radar as the rocket hit Madagascar, and seconds later a huge smoke cloud appeared. That was the sign that the other countries noticed to check each other's activities and found out that Brazil was making more military weapons to fight against them._

_That was when World War 3 broke loose, and none of them knew about secrets any of them had._

* * *

><p><em>Year: 2500 Subject: Nuclear War - America VS Japan<em>

_"So I think that we should use some ammunition to stop the Axis once and for all!" America shouted as he was in the conference room with the Allied: himself, England, France, Russia, China, Canada, Greece, Romania, South Korea, Philippines, Australia, Iraq, Ireland, Greenland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Egypt, Kenya, Nigeria, Afghanistan, Paraguay, and Chile._

_The Axis were: Germany, Japan, Italy, North Korea, Taiwan, Turkey, Iran, India, Bulgaria, Indonesia, Thailand, Pakistan, Brazil, Uruguay, Argentina, Mexico, South Africa, Niger, Spain, and Mongolia. The rest that weren't Allied or Axis were neutral and wanted no part of the war at all._

_"So what do we do about the former Axis?" England asked as he referred to Germany, Italy, and Japan. "Leave Japan to me," America shouted in reply. "I'll just use my nuclear weapon to blow him up!" All of them agreed, well all but one that shook in his seat before standing up and slamming his hands on the table._

_"That's a stupid plan!" China shouted as he glared at the American. "I used it last time," America answered curiously. "And we're in a nuclear war so I have to use my atomic bomb against him again." That broke the last nerve within China. He pushed his chair back suddenly and started walking out of the room._

_"And where do you think you're going?!" England shouted as he reached the door. "Consider me no longer an Allied." Was China's only response. "Just because we're using nuclear weapons on Japan doesn't mean you can leave," Anerica said as he stood up. "And why are you taking Japan's side?!"_

_The answer was one none of them expected. "Because I love him!"_

* * *

><p><strong>That is some of what happened during the beginning of WW3, and what happened during the Nuclear War. Well at least what I came up with.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Nations of the Future

Chapter Two: Sound the Bugle

"Are we there yet?" A feminine voice asked as the scenery changed rapidly from ash and city remains to dense, lush forests. "Not even crose," A male voice answered the female one. "Do you think we should take a break?" It was quiet for a few seconds as the scenery stopped changing. "Sure, but next time I choose the rocation." The female voice answered annoyed.

_Sound the bugle now, play it just for me_

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be_

The grass rustled slightly as the two sat down and sighed heavily. It was a long walk from the ruins of Beijing to the nearby forest, and it was enough to make anyone irritable. "My feet are killing me..." The girl muttered as she rubbed them. She had slightly pale skin, dark brown hair that reached mid-back and flowed over her shoulders, and dark brown eyes that looked slightly soulless but were still emotion-filled.

She wore a red changshan with golden lining over a golden kimono with red trimming that was covered in soot and dirt, dark gray Kung fu pants that were slightly shredded at the ends, and surprisingly no shoes. She had a pair of dark silver slippers but she lost them somewhere in the ruins they were leaving.

The boy looked over at her unamused and sighed unimpressed. He had slightly pale skin, black hair that reached the nape of his neck and framed his face in the front, and amber-streaked brown eyes that didn't hold any light in them now. He wore the same outfit as his sister but the changshan was purple with blue lining, the kimono was a blue yutaka with purple trimming, and black samurai pants. Even he had no shoes since he lost them in the ruins.

_Now I can't go on, I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart_

"We might be croser then we thought." He said as he heard no response and turned around to see why. She was deep asleep. "Yuè's arways this tired." He mumbled before he looked around and noticed the small bamboo trees sprouting between the trees and smiled slightly. The war may have changed the plants that grew in the forest but some old ones wouldn't give up their home.

_I'm a solider, wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me, lead me away_

_Or leave me lying here_

The day they woke up was the day that the Nuclear War ended and they noticed no one came to take care of them so they took care of each other. They woke up on the same day at the same time and became inseparable after that. They received their names at the same time too: the girl became Yuè and the boy became Keda.

_Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light I fear that I will, stumble in the dark_

The next day the two woke up to the rising sun and looked around blearily until they remembered what happened the day before, and heard a snap. They snapped their heads towards the sound and slowly stood up as the rustling sound came closer and closer. They looked at each other before looking back at the person coming through the trees.

_Lay right down, and decide not to go on_

_But from on high, somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls "Remember who you are_

_"If you lose yourself, your courage will soon follow_

_"So be strong tonight, remember who you are."_

The person that stumbled across them was none other than Kogea, who stared at them shocked.

_"Yeah! You're a solider now_

_"Fighting in a battle_

_"To be free once more_

_"That's worth fighting for!"_

* * *

><p>"Are you two okay?" He asked curiously as he took a step forward but that might have been a mistake since after he took the step, they bolted. "Hey! Wait!" He shouted as he chased them but tripped over a hidden root and watched as they got farther and farther.<p>

He finally stood up and brushed the dirt off of him before remembering their appearances. "They were less worse than when I found Japan," He mumbled as he remembered when he found the dying personification and saved him by turning him into Kedatài. "They must've just been born since they are physically eleven."

He needed to tell Kedatài and Sanaou about what he just found, and perhaps to find a better and easier way to approach the two once they meet again. Or at least once they're not tense like when he was approaching their way and saw them.

There was one thing he also noticed. They looked like Kedatài and Sanaou.

* * *

><p><strong>I had this in my head the night before and couldn't resist to type it. If anyone's wondering: Keda and Yuè are Kedakai and Yuèliàng from my Next Nations story, and for the one that asked about the child of AustriaHungary/Prussia, I have an idea for Prussia's child but it won't be with Austria or Hungary.**


End file.
